Backup Dancer (PvZH)
:For the other uses, see Backup Dancer (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |class = Crazy |tribe = Dancing Mustache Zombie |set = Basic |rarity = Common |trait = None |ability = None |flavor text = Spent six years perfecting his art at the Chewliard School for the Performing Arts.}} Backup Dancer is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He can also be made by or Dance Off. He costs 1 to play, and has 1 /1 . He does not have any traits or abilities. He is the basic zombie of the Crazy class. Origins He is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance, as well as a similar description. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Dancing Mustache Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Spent six years perfecting his art at the Chewliard School for the Performing Arts. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Token → Basic - Common *Backup Dancer is now the basic zombie of the class. Strategies With Just like any basic 1 /1 zombie, Backup Dancer usually does not survive for long. However, Aerobics Instructor can turn him into basically a without his ability if he manages to survive, while spamming Backup Dancers is a cheap way for Flamenco Zombie and Headhunter to hurt your opponent for quite a lot. But even then, Backup Dancer is still left with 1 health unless a health-boosting trick like , Healthy Treat, or Camel Crossing is played, which isn't worth playing unless there are other zombies on the field (especially Healthy Treat). Using Final Mission on him is a good choice to make room, especially if he was made by Disco Zombie or . Since Backup Dancer is also a mustache zombie, he can be used by Professor Brainstorm to activate Mustache Waxer's ability or be used to Evolve Duckstache. However, Backup Dancer should not be put in a deck for that purpose, and other Mustache Waxers are better for mustache synergy. Against Because of his tribe, you should watch out if your opponent suddenly fills the lanes with Backup Dancers, because it is only a matter of time until Flamenco Zombie or Aerobics Instructor comes into play. However, it should not be hard to deal with them, since they only have 1 /1 unless Aerobics Instructor boosts them. But even then, Sour Grapes can still easily wipe all of them out. However, there is nothing you can do if your opponent gets a Headhunter out on the field, as his ability takes effect instantly. Gallery Trivia *His description is a reference to Backup Dancer's Almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies. **It may also be a reference to Jester Zombie's Almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *He apparently pulls off his head when he is destroyed. **This animation sometimes does not play properly, and his idle animation continues for a few seconds before disappearing. *He is the only basic 1 /1 zombie in the game to be in two tribes. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Dancing cards Category:Mustache cards Category:Undroppable cards